What Love Feels Like
by Mashara125
Summary: Juvia and Meredy are talking about what it feels like to be in love, but an experiment with Meredy's Link Magic takes a turn that neither of them expect... slight suggestion of Yuri


**The following is another punishment piece done for the MF ORT. It is my first time writing a same sex pairing and anything remotely close to Yuri, so please bare with me and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Warning: The following does have some slightly suggestive content but there is nothing graphic (I am still rating it M though for safety purposes). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the below characters, just the situation that I have written them into (please do not come after me with the pitchforks and torches Gruvia fans, I am on your side in the long run, really). They belong to Hiro Mashima and as always I thank him for allowing me their use for my own creative expression.**

* * *

It was a busy evening in the town of Magnolia; the streets were crowded enough that no one seemed to notice as a figure made its way through the mass of people. Dressed in a long dark cloak with the hood pulled down low enough that just a small chin was visible, they blended into the growing shadows caused by the setting sun. The cloaked form stopped in front of one of the rougher Inn's in town and peered through the window before entering. They moved past the bar and other patrons until they reached the farthest table in the back. Seated at it was a woman, her blue hair was tied back with a darker blue scarf and large sunglasses covered most of her face. The black figure stood next to the table for a second and then motioned with a gloved hand towards the staircase leading to the Inn's rooms upstairs. The woman nodded and they made their way up the dark stairs together and then continuing down the hallway until the woman pointed to a doorway near the end. The cloaked figure pushed the door open quietly for them both to enter and then locked it with a click.

"Juvia!" Meredy threw off the hood of her cloak and the two women hugged tightly.

"Meredy-san! Juvia is so happy to see you," the water mage answered and they went to sit crossed legged on the bed together. They enjoyed their monthly meetings in secret to catch up and gossip, although they had to do it in secret because of Meredy was still wanted by the Magic Counsel.

"Every time I see you in those glasses, it makes me want to laugh," the pink haired girl gave Juvia one of her big smiles. So different from the solemn child that Juvia had first met on Tenrou Island seven years before, it pleased Juvia to know that she had found happiness. "Did you bring it?" Meredy continued, her grin turning a little mischievous.

"Of course, it was Juvia's turn to bring the wine." She reached down and grabbed the bottle by the bed and the other girl clapped her hands with delight. After they had uncorked it and taken a couple of drinks each (straight from the bottle, the only way to drink wine at a secretly girly rendezvous), they started gossiping about the latest news.

"What is happening with Gray? Anything at all?" Meredy asked Juvia while passing her back the wine bottle.

"Nothing," The blue haired girl answered sadly. "Juvia has been trying hard to give Gray-sama his space and not be so clingy but it has not made a difference."

"That sounds horrible," Meredy hugged her knees and looked down at her feet. "I wish I knew what it was like to be in love. It sounds so wonderful and awful at the same time."

Juvia took a small sip out of the bottle and looked at the other girl in surprise.

"Meredy has never been in love? But what about Ultear-san?" Meredy's face turned bright red and she snatched the bottle out of Juvia's hand and took a long drink out of it.

"I don't know how I feel about Uru. I mean, I know I love her but she raised me since I was a child… I would do anything for her," Meredy blushed and looked down at her feet again, handing the bottle back over to Juvia. As the blue haired girl went to take a drink the other girl grabbed her hand shyly and started firing off questions.

"Please, tell me what it is like to be in love? How does it feel? How do you know that is what love is?"

"Uh," Juvia stammered but was never given a chance to answer anything.

"Oh, this must be so uncomfortable for you," Meredy continued, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She took the bottle again from Juvia's frozen hand and took another long drink.

"No, Juvia is fine with answering questions for Meredy-sama," she answered quietly and retrieved the bottle. She finished off the last of the wine and set the bottle on the floor before answering.

"Love feels like something Juvia had never felt before she met Gray-sama. It was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds and making it shine all over Juvia's heart. Juvia feels love for Gray-sama with every beat of her shiny heart… When Meredy-san falls in love she will know it right away, it feels like nothing else before." Meredy was looking at Juvia again with wide eyed admiration and it was making Juvia feel a little bit uncomfortable but she was glad she could help her friend.

"I wish I could know what romantic love feels like…" The girl sighed and closed her eyes in thought. They shot back open suddenly and Meredy sat up straighter.

"I have an idea!" She announced to Juvia with a wide grin.

"What has Meredy-san thought off?" Juvia asked with just a hint of suspicion, knowing with Meredy's slight mischievous side it might not be something she would be comfortable with.

"Link with me Juvia, and then think of Gray, I will be able to feel your love through the bond and we can see if it is the same as what I feel for Uru," Meredy's grin got even wider and she took off her heavy cloak and threw it on the ground beside the bed to bare both her arms fully.

"Juvia is not sure about this," she answered with apprehension. "Is Meredy-san sure that she can feel something like that through her Sensory Link?"

"I am not completely sure that this will work but we can try," she held out her wrist and started performing the spell for the link magic.

"No Meredy-san, Juvia does not think this is a good idea-" But it was too late. Juvia felt the Sensory Link hit her like it had once before on Tenrou Island but even though she was more prepared this time, the wave of emotion still made her gasp. She felt the intensity of Meredy's love for Ultear and she recognized it as the same way she felt about her beloved Gray-sama. When she was finally able to look up from her lap at the other girl she found that Meredy was looking at her with an awestruck expression on her face. Juvia could only imagine what she looked like with the waves of emotion surging through her body making it hard to even breathe right.

"It feels…so intense…" Meredy managed to whisper as they locked gazes. "I've never felt a link like this, it's almost like I can feel your heart beating…" Juvia felt another gush of intense emotion coming from the link that she could only think of as physical and almost painful heat, it started to spread through her body like fire. She leaned back on the bed and a groan escaped her mouth.

"Break the link," she managed to get out before groaning again. "Hurry, Meredy-san, break the link before…" But she couldn't continue. The link was starting to flood her senses again and Juvia looked back up. Meredy's face was bright red again and she was panting slightly, her hand over her probably racing heart.

"I-I can't" she stammered and closed her eyes. "I can't c-concentrate long enough to break the link. Stop feeling things so intensely!" The girl shouted and then started panting even harder. Juvia felt the waves start to build up again over the link and attempted to prepare herself. Juvia tried to process what Meredy had said to her and suddenly it made sense. They kept feeding off of each other's emotions, each building up the other one and then sending it back and forth over the link and there was no way to stop it.

"I c-can't c-control it," Juvia looked at Meredy again and the other girl was starting to shake, breathing even harder. Juvia started to feel a change in the emotions coming through the link, instead of the intense love from before it was starting to feel like passion and desire. This isn't good; Juvia thought to herself and closed her eyes tightly, if we both get caught up in this there will be no way out. But as much as she tried to fight them, they started to creep through her body like the heat had before. Juvia even tried turning into water to attempt to escape the effects of the Sensory Link but it was no use, her magic would not co-operate with her body like that.

"It's no use," she managed to get out, "Juvia cannot stop the emotions." She opened her eyes and found Meredy's face right in front of hers. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and her pupils were massively dilated.

"I c-can't control it…" the pink haired girl stammered and leaned in even closer. Juvia tried to back away on the bed but found that she was right up against the bed stand already and couldn't get any farther. She started to feel another emotion come through the link and she recognized it right away as lust, like she felt sometimes when Gray-sama has his shirt off and it's raining… Too late, Juvia tried to stop the thoughts from going through the link but Meredy arched her back and let out a gasp. Just like before, the emotion came back at Juvia, only it seemed like it was magnified by a thousand. Juvia felt her willpower dissolve and understood why Meredy was starting to lose control of herself. Juvia sank down until she was lying on the bed, now panting and shaking just as hard as Meredy had been. Closing her eyes and trying to steady her heart beat yet again, she felt the other girl move until she poised right over top of Juvia's body, less than an inch from touching at the chest and face. Juvia opened her eyes and stared right into Meredy's red face, her green eyes large and unblinking.

"I'm s-sorry," the girl stammered and seemed to be frozen in place. Juvia felt another surge come through the link and finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Just do it!" She growled over the rising groan in her throat and before she could close her mouth Meredy was kissing her with a passion she could feel almost physically over the link. The emotion bounced back and forth between them as the kiss became deeper, before Juvia could stop herself she reached up and grabbed a handful of pink wavy hair and pulled Meredy even closer until there was no light between them anymore. When they finally had to break off the kiss or risk suffocation both where surprised to find that they now nearly completely undressed.

"W-when did that happen?" Meredy stammered into Juvia's ear as she lay on top of her, unable to move yet.

"Juvia is unsure as well," The blue haired girl answered in a whisper. While she was still feeling emotions through the Sensory Link it was no where near as strong as it had been a few minutes ago. Just as Juvia sighed in relief that it might be finally over, Meredy shifted her lower body and brushed her hips lightly against Juvia's lower stomach and thigh. The emotions surged again and caused Juvia to groan and arch her back in surprise, which in turn made Meredy gasp and loose her balance. They met in a clash of limbs and before they knew it they were tangled up in each other, the emotions bouncing back and forth between them like a rubber ball. Neither attempted to fight it this time and with each passing moment and emotional surge they cared less about how they ended up in that position and more about just trying to sate themselves.

* * *

The first thing that Juvia felt the next morning was the sun on her face… and then the cold on her backside. Why is Juvia sleeping naked? She thought to herself and then tried to roll over but hit something solid and warm. Juvia's eyes shot open and she yelped in surprise when she saw Meredy's sleeping form beside her, also completely naked except for the blanket. Juvia leaped out of the bed and frantically started searching the floor for her clothes, too embarrassed to think of getting dressed with a water spell like usual. The pink haired girl started to stir on the bed and then sat up as suddenly as Juvia had. When she also noticed that she was unclothed she screeched and covered herself with the forgotten blanket. Juvia was still ripping the room apart trying to get dressed and they both realized at the same time that they could no longer feel each other.

"It must have worn off when I became unconscious, I forgot that it does that sometimes," Meredy admitted and tried pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"Why didn't Meredy-san said so last night? Juvia would have gladly knocked her out herself!" The blue haired mage thundered as she finally found her discarded shirt half under the bed.

"I didn't think of it…" Meredy whispered with the head down, "I'm sorry." Juvia stopped trying to get dressed and glanced at the other girl, she looked like she was about to start crying.

"Juvia is sorry too, Juvia knows it was not all Meredy-san's fault. It should have not been allowed to have happened in the first place…" She walked tentatively over to the bed and awkwardly gave the still naked girl a quick sideways hug. "Meredy-san should get dressed now before somebody comes in to clean the room." She threw Meredy's clothes onto her lap and turned away from the bed so that she could get dressed. Meredy looked outside for the first time and realized that it was morning.

"Oh no! I was gone all night, Uru is probably worried sick." She started to get dressed just as frantically as Juvia had been a few moments before.

"Yes," the other woman agreed solemnly, her back still turned. "Erza-san will be wondering where Juvia is as well. Even since coming back from Tenrou Island she still likes to keep track of all of our whereabouts at all times."

"I'm done, you can turn back around now," Meredy called and when Juvia turned back towards her she was fastening her cloak at the throat. Juvia took her scarf and tried to fit all her mussed-up hair underneath it again and then put on her ridiculously large sunglasses. They stared at each other for a few seconds and Juvia had to fight the urge to start giggling, she was too embarrassed to start laughing now.

"Juvia…" Meredy started, her face already hidden underneath her large hood, Juvia shook her head.

"It's alright, Juvia is not mad anymore. What has happened has happened and we cannot change it now. Juvia and Meredy-san should go now before the others start looking for us." She heard Meredy gulp loudly at the thought of Jellal and Ultear bursting into the Inn looking for her and walked past Juvia to the door. Before she could open it though, Juvia grabbed her hand.

"Juvia will see Meredy-san again next month though?" She asked, her voice was hesitant and quiet. Meredy smiled, even though she knew Juvia couldn't see it but would hear it in her voice. "Of course, I will see you next month, Juvia." Both women made their way back down the stairs, past the early morning bar goers and then finally parted ways outside until they would meet again the next time.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and if I should continue with this style in the future! I hope you enjoyed it (as painful as it was for me to write it lol).**


End file.
